Talk About You
by ButtercupAnderson
Summary: Cela fait deux mois que Kurt est à la NYADA. Deux mois qu'il étudie là, et qu'il essaie désespérément de se faire de nouveaux amis. Non pas que Rachel ne lui suffise plus, mais il aimerait rencontrer d'autres personnes. Et il y a ce garçon... ce garçon qui est vraiment très, très beau. OS!Klaine ; Fluff


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un second OS, une petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça un jour et qui a fini par prendre place sur mon traitement de texte :) J'ai entre autres beaucoup été inspirée par ce fanart :_ _tumblr com/371671c72980bc42ab41012b18c31b93/tumblr_nfrqcgv6d71tra7efo1_500 jpg (en remplaçant les espaces par des points)_ _, dont je n'ai malheureusement pas la source (je ne sais même pas si c'est légal de ne pas donner de source comme ça, j'en suis vraiment désolée...) donc je ne possède absolument pas ce fanart !_

 _Alors voilà une petite fic toute simple, qui comporte beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de fluff... alors si vous êtes contre le Guimauve!Klaine et le Jecraqueaupremierregard!Klaine, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin... ;) Moi, romantique ? Du tout !_

 _Juste une petite précision : dans cette fic, Blaine (ainsi que Sam et Tina) ont un an de plus que Kurt, et les relations à la base ne sont pas les mêmes que dans la série._

– _Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous assure qu'elles font toujours très très plaisir ! (que ce soit du positif ou du négatif !)_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède toujours pas Glee, blablabla... Malheureusement pour nous, on connait la chanson..._

* * *

 _Walk through the city like stupid people do  
A million faces, but all I'm seeing is you_

Cela fait deux moi que Kurt est entré à la NYADA.

Deux mois qu'il étudie là, qu'il apprend, et surtout qu'il essaie désespérément de se faire de nouveaux amis. Non pas que Rachel ne lui suffise plus, mais c'est juste qu'il en a assez de l'entendre radoter sur à quel point Brody est parfait. Sans compter que lui, il était plutôt team Finchel.

Alors Kurt essaye. Il tente de parler aux autres personnes qui partagent ses cours, mais la plupart d'entre eux se pensent supérieurs et sont insupportablement imbus de leur personne. Certes, cela ne lui change pas énormément de Rachel, mais contrairement à eux, elle est son amie.

Étant entré à la NYADA in-extremis au second semestre, Kurt a du se faire un place entre tout ces étudiants qui se connaissaient déjà. Et donc inutile de dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire de nouvelles connaissances, particulièrement pour Kurt et sa qualité de socialisation légendaire.

À son cours de comédie, il y a bien eu cette fille avec un air un peu perdu – comme lui – pendant les cours, à qui il a essayé de parler. Mais elle s'est faite renvoyer un moi après le début du semestre pour Dieu sait quelle raison.

Il y a aussi ce garçon, qui est le leader d'une chorale, Adam lui semble-t-il. Il est assez mignon, et a visiblement l'air de s'intéresser à Kurt. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque. Certes, s'il s'en tenait simplement à son physique, Kurt lui aurait probablement déjà sauté dans les bras. Mais les quelques fois où Adam s'est assis avec lui à la cafétéria – les rares fois où Kurt réussit à échapper à Rachel et Brody - , il n'a eu aucun «coup de foudre», ou peut importe ce que l'on est censé ressentir en rencontrant son âme sœur. Alors Kurt a finalement tenté de le lui faire gentiment comprendre, et Adam a semblé saisir le message.

Alors Kurt est là, devant le panneau d'affichage des différents groupes d'étudiants de la NYADA, depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Il y a les troupes de théâtres, les chorales, les groupes dont le nom ressemble plus à une secte qu'autre chose...

Rien ne l'emballe vraiment. Alors il décide de partir. De toute façon, Rachel doit sûrement l'attendre pour qu'il lui donne des conseils vestimentaires pour son rencart avec Brody, et s'il ne la rejoint pas tout de suite, il va vite se retrouver harcelé de messages.

Il vérifie son téléphone avant de s'en aller, et au moment où il le remet dans sa poche, il relève la tête, et ses yeux tombent sur un groupe de quatre personnes à quelques mètres de lui. Deux filles et deux garçons, assis sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. Il y a une fille asiatique avec des vêtements étranges, une fille brune à la peau mate et aux airs latinos, et un garçon qui visiblement fait rire tout le petit groupe, aux cheveux blonds attachés en une petite queue de cheval, et qui lui rappelle étrangement quelqu'un.

Et à côté de lui, il y a ce garçon.

Il a les cheveux bruns recouverts de ce qui lui semble être une épaisse couche de gel, des étranges sourcils triangulaires de la même couleur que ses cheveux, qui surmontent deux yeux dont Kurt ne peut pas vraiment voir la couleur. Mais il ont l'air beaux. Vraiment beaux. Kurt peut les voir pétiller de là où il se trouve. Il a une bouche magnifique, les lèvres charnues et un sourire sublime. Ses vêtements sont un peu spéciaux, pour ne pas dire carrément démodés, mais il les porte magnifiquement bien. Et Kurt est très satisfait du choix de son nœud papillon.

Ce garçon est beau à tomber par terre.

Et d'ailleurs, Kurt manque de prendre l'expression au pied de la lettre lorsque un autre élève passe en le bousculant, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de cet être venu du ciel.

Il tente de reprendre son équilibre, et une fois qu'il est de nouveau sur pieds, il retourne son regard vers le garçon. Il est encore en train de rire joyeusement, son sourire révélant ses dents blanches et faisant plisser ses yeux et se relever ses pommettes.

Et alors que Kurt reste à contempler le jeune homme durant quelques innombrables minutes, ce dernier finit par tourner la tête, et son regard tombe dans celui de Kurt.

Il perd peu à peu son sourire, se demandant pourquoi ce garçon est en train de le fixer avec la bouche à moitié ouverte. Et lorsque Kurt se rend enfin compte que le garçon-au-noeud-papillon est également en train de le regarder, il se reprend, se redresse et ferme la bouche en déglutissant, tentant de retrouver une allure de personne mentalement saine.

Et là, il croit halluciner. Ce gars qu'il observe depuis _tout ce temps_ , et qui l'a surprit en train de le fixer, lui sourit. Certes un petit sourire timide. Mais tout de même un sourire. Le garçon-au-noeud-papillon vient d'offrir à Kurt un de ces sourires qui font tourner la tête dont il a visiblement le secret.

Kurt est tellement choqué que l'adonis humain vienne de lui sourire que ses neurones mettent quelques petites secondes de trop à se rebrancher entre elles, et il tente ridiculement de relever les coins de sa bouche. Mais à peine réussi-t-il à sortir un semblant de sourire que le brun a déjà retourné la tête.

Kurt laisse son regard traîner sur lui encore quelques secondes supplémentaires, avant de repartir presque en courant dans sa chambre, pour tout raconter à Rachel. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir le droit de parler de mecs.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _I'm stopping strangers and telling them your name  
Convincin' haters, one day they'll feel the same _

Le soir dans sa chambre, Blaine repense à ce qui s'est passé dans l'après-midi.

Il était tranquillement assis avec Tina, Santana et Sam, riant aux imitations de ce dernier, lorsqu'il avait surprit ce garçon en train de le fixer avec un air ahuri.

Un très beau garçon d'ailleurs. Enfin, du peu que Blaine en a vu. Il ne croit pas l'avoir déjà croisé auparavant.

En tant que deuxième année, il a dû faire un stage au début ce second semestre, et si ce garçon fait partie des miraculés qui réussissent à rentrer à cette période de l'année, alors il est normal que Blaine ne l'ait encore jamais vu.

Du peu qu'il a pu voir, le garçon est châtain, a la peau très pâle, et d'après ses estimations, les yeux bleus. Très bleus. Plutôt mignon. Et des vêtements qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours.

Enfin, Blaine n'a toujours pas très bien compris pourquoi il l'a fixé comme cela, sans compter qu'il avait ensuite eu l'air de peiner pour lui rendre son sourire.

Mais il avait eu l'air gentil. Et Blaine aimerait se faire de nouveaux amis. Bien sûr, il a Sam, Tina et Santana, mais il aimerait faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Blaine aimerait bien revoir ce garçon.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _We're common people, we're common people in love  
It's supernatural, it's just a force from above_

Et le même soir, allongé dans le petit lit de sa chambre, Kurt repense à ce garçon brun pour qui il a irrémédiablement craqué.

Oui, il ne l'a vu que pendant deux minutes, et alors ? Kurt a toujours été un peu comme ça. D'abord, son cœur s'était tourné vers Finn, un pur hétéro, qui avait fini par l'insulter de tafiole. Enfin, ce n'était pas lui qu'il insultait, c'était les meubles... mais peu importe.

Puis ensuite, il y avait eu Sam. Sam, qui avait fini par sortir avec presque toutes les filles du Glee Club de son lycée, avant de partir l'année suivant dans un pensionnat pour garçons. D'ailleurs, c'est à lui que le garçon blond à coté du garçon-au-noeud-papillon a fait penser. Enfin, au lycée, il avait plutôt un air de pseudo Justin Bieber coureur de jupon. Si c'était bien lui qu'il avait vu, alors il avait bien grandi, et ses cheveux avait un irrémédiable besoin de coiffeur.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Kurt pour flasher sur quelqu'un. Et que le jeune homme brun qui n'a pas encore de nom est inévitablement sa nouvelle cible.

La seule question qu'il se pose à présent, la manière dont il va bien pouvoir l'aborder. Car oui, maintenant, Kurt est une homme d'action. Il ne laisse plus les choses se passer, il les commande. « Salut, je m'appelle Kurt, je t'ai fixé pendant dix minutes hier, et t'es vraiment canon, on s'échange nos numéros ? » Non, un peu trop direct. « Salut, je t'ai vu hier et comme j'étais trop loin, je n'ai pas vu voir la couleur de tes yeux, ça te dérange si je m'approche pour les voir de plus près ? » Non, un peu trop désespéré. Et puis même, Kurt ne sait même pas si ce mec est gay !

Finalement, Kurt n'est pas certain de savoir exactement comment aborder ce garçon. À vrai dire, il n'a jamais réellement fait ça auparavant. Kurt a toujours été habitué à être spectateur des couples de ses amis, jamais tout ça ne lui est arrivé à lui. Oui, être le seul gay assumé de tout l'État de l'Ohio a ses problèmes.

Enfin, il y a bien eu ce mec pendant les vacances d'été... rien de bien sérieux, et même si ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout, Kurt est déjà allé bien plus loin avec lui qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Après tout, ce qui est fait est fait.

Mais peu importe. Kurt se dit qu'il se passera ce qu'il se passera. S'ils doivent se rencontrer, il se rencontreront. Sinon tant pis. Ce garçon est déjà très agréable à regarder, alors dans le pire des cas, Kurt peut bien se contenter de ça.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _Some call me crazy, some try to make me shut up  
If I am crazy, that's what you made me _

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveille et pense instantanément à ce garçon. Bizarre. Pourquoi serait-il si soudainement intéressé par ce châtain à la peau de porcelaine qu'il n'a vu que pendant deux secondes la veille ? Sans compter que le peu qu'il a pu voir, Blaine a trouvé ça un peu étrange. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils se fait fixer par un inconnu de cette manière. D'ailleurs, il est bien décidé à retrouver cet inconnu là.

Alors il se lève, réveille Sam (qui lui hurle dessus au passage parce que quand même, il s'est couché à deux heures du matin et il est à peine sept heures alors qu'il n'ont cours que dans deux heures et qu'il a encore largement le temps de dormir) et se douche, avant de descendre à la cafétéria prendre son petit déjeuner.

Blaine a vraiment essayé de faire un effort, physiquement parlant. Il veut faire bonne impression si jamais il revoit le châtain. Il a enfilé un polo noir qui met en valeur cette partie de son corps – non pas qu'il ne l'ai mit que pour ça, hein - , un pantalon rouge court aux chevilles, un nœud papillon rayé rouge gris et blanc ; et puis une certaine dose de gel sur sur ses cheveux pour être sûr qu'aucune boucle rebelle ne s'échappera.

Il entre dans la cafétéria et parcourt la salle des yeux. Pas de châtain à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus en vue, mais il aperçoit Tina et Santana au fond qui lui font des signes.

Il n'a jamais réellement compris cette amitié entre ces deux là, ce sont les personnes les plus différentes qui puissent exister. Et pourtant...

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire sans elles et Sam.

Tout les trois ont été son roc durant les dernières années. D'abord Sam, qu'il a rencontré à la Dalton Academy (et sur qui il a quelque peu craqué, mais rien de bien important...), et puis Tina et Santana qu'il ne connait que depuis l'année dernière, mais qui ont été une partie importante de sa vie ici.

Blaine a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Des amis géniaux, l'école de ses rêves... Mais plus le temps avance, plus il sent que quelque chose lui manque. Il veut juste un petit-ami.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas les gars qui le draguent qui manquent. Objectivement, Blaine sait qu'il n'est pas horrible à regarder. Mais il n'est pas prêt à sauter dans les bras du premier venu.

C'est sur ces pensées que Blaine rejoint ses deux amies assises à la table la plus reculée de la cafétéria ; de là où ils peuvent voir tout le monde sans que personne ne les remarque. C'est parfait pour Blaine.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _We're common people, we're common people in love  
It's supernatural, it's just a force from above_

De son côté, Kurt à encore son beau brun en tête. Il veut le revoir, il veut lui parler. Et mince, il veut savoir de quelle couleur sont ses yeux ! Il sait que les deuxième année étaient en stage depuis la période où Kurt est enfin entré à la NYADA, donc si ce gars est en deuxième année, il est possible qu'il partage quelques cours avec lui. _Par pitié, faites que ce soit ça._

Alors après s'être douché, il enfile un jean qui moule absolument tout ce qu'il faut, une chemise qui s'accorde à la perfection avec ses yeux, et utilise une certaine quantité de laque afin de faire tenir ses cheveux comme il le souhaite, puis il descend prendre son petit déjeuner.

A peine entre-t-il dans le réfectoire que ses yeux se mettent inconsciemment à scanner à la pièce. Bon. Pas de petit brun aux sourcils étranges en vue.

Dieu, il devient vraiment obsédé par ce garçon. Ce garçon qu'il ne connait absolument pas.

Il tente de reprendre ses esprit et va s'assoir seul à une petite table près de l'entrée. Rachel n'a pas l'air d'être arrivée non plus, mais il l'a vue rentrer hier soir avec Brody, alors ils doivent encore certainement être au lit. C'est fou à quel point ces deux peuvent être collés en permanence. Pire qu'avec Finn. La seule différence étant qu'il aime Finn, et pas Brody. Il se doute, non, il _sait_ que ce mec finira par briser le cœur de Rachel. Mais puisque cette dernière décide de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, eh bien il ne...

\- Kurt ?

Avec ce réflexe qu'ont les gens lorsqu'ils entendent leur prénom, Kurt relève la tête en entendant le sien. Et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Sam ?

Alors c'était bien lui. Le gars qui était avec la bande du garçon-au-noeud-papillon (Kurt se sent vraiment idiot de continuer à l'appeler comme ça), celui qui lui avait justement fait penser à un certain «Sam», eh bien... c'est Sam.

Et wow, il a bien changé. Son visage est plus carré, plus mature, il a l'air d'avoir pris une certaine masse musculaire, ses cheveux ne sont plus aussi blond qu'avant, et – oh Dieu, ce type a absolument besoin d'aller dans un salon de coiffure sur-le-champ.

\- Ça alors, Kurt Hummel, j'y crois pas ! s'exclame Sam en s'asseyant – sans la permission de Kurt – à sa table. Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien... j'imagine que si on est à la NYADA, on doit faire plus ou moins la même chose... Et toi, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Kurt force un sourire. Il n'a jamais réellement été ami avec Sam, et puis ses imitations sont vraiment horribles. Mais après tout, Kurt n'est pas contre un peu de compagnie à son petit déjeuner. Alors après quelques minutes à avoir parlé de leurs vies respectives, Sam paraît réaliser quelques chose.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Oh, non, j'attends une...

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, il y a mes amis qui m'attendent là-bas, je pourrais te les présenter !

\- Oh, heu...

 _Une petite seconde. Cela voudrait-il dire..._

\- Allez viens, tu vas voir, ils sont géniaux !

Sam ne laisse pas à Kurt le temps de répliquer, et il attrape d'une main le bras de Kurt et de l'autre main son plateau. Et avant qu'il n'ai vraiment le temps de réaliser, il se retrouve face à face avec les amis de Sam, et... wow.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _It happened to me, totally unprepared  
Just the beginning, but I'm not even scared_

Blaine est en train de critiquer la paire de chaussure de la fille à la table en face d'eux, lorsqu'il voit arriver Sam avec un plateau dans une main et tirant visiblement une autre personne par le bras. Et lorsqu'il voit qui est en fait cette personne, son organisme parait oublier comment respirer.

\- Les filles, Blaine, je vous présente Kurt ! Kurt, voici Blaine, Santana et Tina !

\- Et d'où est-ce que tu nous ramène ce spécimen, Bouche de mérou ?

Ah. Si Santana commence déjà à cracher son venin, ça n'augure rien de bon.

Mais blague à part, Blaine n'a toujours pas respiré. Ce garçon – LE garçon – s'appelle Kurt. Et il se tient en face de lui. Et il y a ses yeux bleus. Qui le regardent. Et maintenant que Blaine a l'occasion de l'observer un peu plus, eh bien pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Comme dans ses souvenirs, il a les cheveux châtains, artistiquement bien coiffés. Il a dû utiliser un produit capillaire pour les faire tenir ainsi, ce n'est pas possible autrement – Blaine parle en connaissance de cause. Sa peau est extrêmement pâle et paraît douce, et il a immédiatement envie de la toucher. _Ok Blaine, calme tes instincts animaux_. Ses yeux sont hypnotisants. Son nez légèrement relevé est mignon, et sa bouche – nom de dieu, sa bouche. De ce que Blaine peut en juger par dessus ses couches de vêtements, son corps doit être à la limite de la perfection. Voire même la perfection. Et ses habits sont – wow. Ouais, ce Kurt est définitivement gay. Blaine n'aime pas les clichés de ce genre d'habitude, mais là... son gaydar s'affole.

Après avoir détaillé Kurt des pieds à la tête, Blaine se rend soudainement compte qu'il doit très certainement paraître ridicule, assis là avec la bouche à moitié ouverte à fixer cet inconnu – qui n'en est plus vraiment un. Il n'a pas du tout écouté ce qu'a répondu Sam à Santana, il a juste rapidement compris que ces deux s'étaient rencontrés en deuxième année de lycée, qu'ils avaient été au Glee club ensemble, avant que Sam ne quitte McKinley pour la Dalton Academy.

\- Blaine ? T'es avec nous ? demande Tina en passant une main devant les yeux de Blaine.

Ce dernier secoue légèrement la tête et cligne des yeux, et essaie de reprendre une certaine contenance.

\- Wow, Blaine, tu t'es vidé ton pot de gel sur la tête ou quoi ? rit Sam.

Mais mince, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui, à lui faire des remarques de ce genre juste le jour où Kurt est en face d'eux ? Bon, il est vrai que Blaine a peut être eu la main un peu lourde sur le gel ce matin. Mais aussi, c'est la faute à ses stupides cheveux. Si ses boucles n'étaient pas aussi...

\- Bon, vous vous asseyez ou vous comptez rester debout pendant tout le déjeuner ?

Et comme d'habitude, c'est une des remarques piquantes de Santana qui réveille tout le monde.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _'Cause living like this is risking all that I know  
And if it kills me, that's the way I wanna go_

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que la bande Blaine, Sam, Tina, Santana et Rachel et Kurt se fréquentent. Pas mal de choses se sont passées, mais ils sont un bon petit groupe.

Tout d'abord, Rachel a enfin quitté Brody après avoir réalisé qu'il n'était qu'un petit... enfin bref. Et Sam a très clairement des vues sur Rachel. Et apparemment, c'est réciproque. _Mais bon sang, Rachel, quand vas-tu enfin te rendre compte que c'est Finn l'homme de ta vie ?!_ Lui a répété Kurt un incalculable nombre de fois. Mais en même temps, il comprend Sam. Rachel n'est plus du tout celle qu'il a pu connaître au lycée.

Tina passe de plus en plus de temps avec ce Mike, qu'elle a rencontré dans un club asiatique ou quelque chose du genre, Kurt n'a pas très bien compris et il n'a pas envie de comprendre.

Santana a rencontré une certaine dénommée Brittany, dans le cours de spécialisation danse. Ils savaient tous que Santana était attirée par les femmes, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait un jour imaginé la voir amoureuse. Et pourtant, elles sont le couple le plus adorable que Kurt n'ai jamais vu.

Et c'est ce qui fait se torturer encore plus l'esprit de Kurt.

Car si seulement lui ou Blaine avait ne serai-ce qu'un minimum de courage, ce serait _eux_ le couple le plus mignon, et non pas Santana et Brittany.

Kurt en a vraiment assez de cette situation. Ces derniers mois, il a appris à connaître Blaine, et plus seulement que sous le pseudonyme du « garçon au nœud papillon ». Ils sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis. Et le résultat, c'est que Kurt est absolument raide dingue de Blaine. Et il sait que c'est réciproque. Sans se vanter, hein. Mais il reconnaît les signes, les mêmes qu'il a vu sur la quasi-totalité de ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux.

Il remarque le regard de Blaine lorsqu'il pense que Kurt ne le voit pas. Il voit son sourire, ce sourire qu'il a secrètement appelé le « sourire Kurt », car il n'a jamais vu Blaine destiner ce sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il compte le nombre de textos que Blaine lui envoie le soir et les week-end, et c'est plus que Kurt n'a jamais reçu depuis qu'il a un téléphone. Et il se souvient de toutes les fois où Blaine lui a _accidentellement_ frôlé le pied sous la table.

Et par dessus tout, il se souvient de cette soirée, dans la chambre de Blaine et Sam, lorsque tout les deux s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de bains pour une quelconque raison, leurs visages à moins de quinze centimètres d'écart. Et que Sam avait soudainement fait irruption dans la pièce, faisant se détacher leurs regards.

Kurt a également renoncé à comprendre de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Blaine. _Noisette caramel doré nuancé de vert_ semble un peu trop complexe pour une simple couleur d'yeux. Alors Kurt se contente du fait qu'ils sont simplement envoûtants.

Mais Kurt ne sait pas comment faire clairement comprendre à Blaine qu'il veut plus qu'une simple amitié. Et visiblement, Blaine ne le sait pas non plus. Au début, il s'était dit qu'il laisserait se faire les choses d'elles mêmes, mais maintenant, il ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il veut Blaine d'une autre façon.

Il veut l'embrasser, le toucher, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, enlever ce stupide gel qui emprisonne ses boucles qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Il veut que Blaine passe ses mains sur sa peau. Il veut sentir sa langue contre la sienne, il veut sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il veut juste être avec Blaine.

Le lundi matin, de dix à onze heures, ils ont tous les deux cours d'histoire du théâtre. Comme d'habitude, Blaine arrive quelques minutes avant Kurt, et comme d'habitude ils s'installent côte à côte sur les chaises disposées en demi-cercle.

Alors que le prof commence son cours, qui intéresse autant Kurt et Blaine que sil s'agissait d'un cours de mathématiques avancées, Blaine sort son téléphone, qu'il cache derrière son bloc-notes.

De : Blaine  
À : Kurt  
Demain soir Santana organise une fête dans non nouvel appartement. Tu en est ?

De : Kurt  
À : Blaine  
Compte sur moi. Envoie moi l'adresse et l'heure.

Une soiré chez Santana. Ce qui signifie alcool, musique, ambiance électrique. Peut être que c'est un peu trop simple d'utiliser une soirée comme excuse. Mais c'est absolument tout ce dont Kurt a besoin.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _So pull me under, and put me under your spell  
Rather be crazy, than normal people in hell _

Cela fait une heure que Blaine attend Kurt chez Santana.

Santana qui, la veille, lui a hurlé dessus en espagnol pendant une bonne demi heure pour qu'il se secoue et avoue à Kurt ses sentiments.

 _«Vous êtes vraiment deux abrutis, vous le savez ça ? Au début, c'était mignon, mais là ça devient carrément pathétique ! Embrasse le ! Saute-lui dessus, bordel, je sais pas, mais fait quelque chose ! Tu vois pas que ça fait deux mois qu'il passe son temps à te fixer avec ses jolis petits yeux en cœur ? Alors débrouille toi, trouve quelque chose, mais agis en homme pour une fois, Anderson ! »_ Et tout ça en espagnol, bien sûr. Ceci n'est que la traduction qu'elle lui en a faite plus tard.

Alors, Blaine est là, à attendre Kurt, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il va faire. Il a déjà un peu trop bu pour l'heure qu'il est, et il sera déjà sûrement être ivre-mort lorsque Kurt arrivera. Alors il ne pourra jamais lui avouer ses sentiments, et Kurt sortira avec quelqu'un d'autre, se mariera et aura des enfants, alors que lui finira alcoolique et mourra sous un pont en pensant à son amour de jeunesse perdu.

Bon, peut être qu'il devient un peu mélodramatique. Mais Santana, qui, devait l'aider pour cette histoire avec Kurt, est quelque part dans son appartement, en train de faire il ne sait quoi avec Brittany, et elle ne reviendra sûrement pas de si tôt. Et alors qu'il est en train de s'imaginer à quoi la mort d'un clochard alcoolique sous un pont peut bien ressembler, Kurt arrive, aussi beau que d'habitude.

Il observe ses yeux bleus cyan errer dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes, ses cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés, toujours aussi bien habillé, toujours aussi...

\- Blaine !

Et il a encore été chopé en train d'admirer Kurt, par Kurt.

\- Hey ! Tu es enfin arrivé ?

Blaine reprend son masque je-n-ai-pas-de-sentiment-pour-mon-ami-qui-se-tient-en-face-de-moi. Et c'est mauvais. Si il part dans ce sens, il se dégonflera avant la fin de la soirée. Mais au moins, ce qu'il a bu n'était visiblement pas assez fort pour lui faire perdre toute sa lucidité.

\- Oui, j'ai eu un problème de cheveux au dernier moment, j'avais perdu ma laque. Oh mon dieu, j'adore cette chanson, tu viens danser avec moi ? demande Kurt alors qu'une musique pop retentit à travers les enceintes.

Et avant que Blaine n'ait vraiment le temps de réagir, Kurt le tire par le bras et l'emmène sur la piste de danse – autrement dit le salon de Santana – avant de s'agripper à lui pour danser.

Kurt a l'air de vouloir prendre les choses en main, et – oh dieu, il est maintenant en train de bouger son bassin contre le sien. Alors Blaine décide de se laisser aller. Rien que pour ce soir.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et plusieurs chansons passées, Blaine a ses mains posées sur la taille de Kurt, et celui-ci a enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

Ils dansent de cette manière sans se décoller d'un centimètre, se trainant sur la piste au doux rythme d'un slow, ou se déchaînant sur un morceau électro.

Tous deux s'amusent beaucoup trop, et ils ont certainement bu les un ou deux verres de trop qui les empêchent se soucier de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

Non pas qu'il y ait à se faire du souci. Ils sont seulement en train de danser. Entre amis. C'est en tout cas ce dont ils tentent de se persuader.

Et puis arrive un morceau, une musique dont ni Kurt ni Blaine n'arrive à déterminer le genre. Alors ils ne font que se balancer de droite à gauche, toujours enlacés, se regardant avec des yeux pétillants et de grands sourires insouciants.

Et à ce moment, il n'y a plus que Blaine et Kurt. Tout le reste a disparu. (Sauf Santana qui les regarde avec un sourire en coin depuis qu'ils ont commencé à danser, mais ça il ne le sauront jamais.)

Kurt se met à bouger ses hanches encore plus fort au rythme de la musique, et il regarde Blaine d'un air de défi, toujours tout sourire, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents.

Blaine lui rend son regard, plisse les yeux, et ses mains descendent tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur le haut de ses fesses, au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon.

Kurt continue de mordiller sa lèvre, alors qu'il jette un regard à Blaine remplis de sous entendus, et il déjette tout doucement ses hanches contre celles de Blaine, juste assez pour que ce dernier ait a étouffer un petit gémissement.

L'espace d'un instant – d'un long instant –, ils oublient où ils se trouvent. Il oublient qu'ils sont à une fête organisée dans le salon de Santana, au milieu de cette pièce remplie de presque inconnus, et qu'ils sont en train de se pâmer indécemment l'un contre l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il y a juste Blaine et Kurt, qui savent ce qu'ils veulent, mais qui ne savent pas comment se le dire. Alors ils se servent de l'ambiance de la soirée donnée par la musique, par les lumières, par la bonne humeur omniprésente dans la pièce.

Alors Blaine penche légèrement sa tête vers la droite, et il lance un dernier regard à Kurt pour s'assurer que c'est aussi ce qu'il veut, avant d'avancer son visage vers le sien et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Kurt lui rend son baiser en ouvrant légèrement sa bouche et en s'agrippant encore plus fort aux cheveux de Blaine. Ce dernier resserre sa prise sur la taille du châtain et approfondit encore le baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Blaine relève la tête, et ses yeux s'ancrent dans ceux de Kurt, qui brillent et qui sont marqués de son sourire. Il approche une nouvelle fois son visage de celui de Blaine, et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps, si tu savais.

Blaine ne répond pas, il niche seulement son visage dans le cou de Kurt et dépose un petit baiser à l'endroit ou bat son pouls, qui fait frissonner Kurt de plaisir.

Il relève sa tête une nouvelle fois, et il fixe ses yeux dans ceux de Kurt. Blaine se noie dans le regard océan de Kurt, et Kurt se perd dans le regard à la couleur indescriptible mais tellement particulière de Blaine.

Ce dernier se penche une dernière fois vers Kurt pour embrasser légèrement ses lèvres, puis il prend Kurt par la main et se dirige vers le couloir. Après tout, Santana a une chambre d'amis prête à être utilisée, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Terminé ! (Je sais, c'est pas cool de s'arrêter là...)_

 _La chanson utilisée pour le titre et pendant le chapitre est Talk About You, de Mika :)_

 _Donc j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu, j'y ai passé pas mal de temps (et connu quelques petit problèmes de blocage à certains moments...) mais voilà !_

 _Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avant de partir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours très très plaisir ! Que ce soit du positif ou du négatif ou des conseils, dites moi tout !_

 _P.S : Dans pas longtemps, je publierai le premier chapitre d'une traduction de fanfic (Klaine évidemment), alors à bientôt !_


End file.
